With Time Comes Change
by Menchi-kun
Summary: Post OoTP Animagus!Harry Harry is alone for a weekend and runs into not so friendly neighbors. Being shot and changing leads to interesting interventions. Snarry. Don't like keep it moving then!
1. Lucky Shot

Summary: Post OoTP Another Harry is an animagus story. Harry decides to take a long walk after his relatives leave for a weekend long trip. He runs into some unsavory characters and gets shot. Sometimes he wishes that he wasn't The Boy Who Lived but he never could be normal could he? pairings Severus Snape and Harry Potter male/male Dont like then go away!

Disclaimer: I own this disclaimer that says I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 Lucky Shot

It was the summer after the death of Sirius and all he wanted was to disappear. In just a few days he would be 16 and his friends would be sending gifts and letters wishing another, when has it ever been happy, year. He was trying not to think of it.

He was failing.

His only connection to his parents had died because of him and he had risked the lives of his friends for some stupid dream.

Walking aimlessly Harry found himself at the park. Looking around he saw a few people around the bench area. Looking closely he recognized one of them as Dudley's friend. Piers Polkiss looked like a rat. Just thinking of it brought back memories of Pettigrew and therefore Sirius.

With a pinched face Harry walked down the opposite side of the park towards the swings. Idly swinging he tried to think of anything but how he was responsible for so much damage.

The wind was chilly as the sun set further below the horizon. Harry's t-shirt, cargo shorts and sneakers were frail barriers against the rising wind. Looking up briefly he saw that the sky wasn't darkening just because of the late hour but of incoming clouds.

With a sigh he moved to get up off the swing. His relatives were gone for the weekend to visit Vernon's whale of a sister Marge. He didn't have to be home for some time but he didn't want to get sick or wet for that matter.

With another sigh Harry walked back the way he came with his hands in his pockets fingering his holly wand. He always had it on him. You never know what might happen. Like those dementors.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the group with Piers was walking towards him with purpose. Great that was all he needed 'Harry Hunting' without the Big D. All in the days of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Taking a deep breath Harry tried to act like he didn't see them and kept walking but just a bit faster. Why was he so short dammit!

"Oi, Potter!"

Shit. His heart was beating faster and sweat was forming on his brow. Wasn't it cold a minute ago?

"Hey, Freak, I'm talking to you!"

Don't look back. Don't look back Potter. Don't look back you stupid Gryffindor.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Oh that's right you don't have one do you?"

The older boys surrounded him with Piers appearing just five feet in front of him. They all had smirks and sneers on their faces and were all well over a foot taller than him. Must everyone be taller than him? Curse the Dursley's for their lack of care. He was probably going to remain short forever. Uh-oh, maybe he should have been paying attention. Piers was growling at him.

"Answer me Potter! Or are you so stupid that you can't understand me?"

"Sorry would you care to repeat it then I didn't mean to doze off at your whining. I never was good with children."

Piers grew red from the neck up and shouted at him while pulling back a fist. Before Harry could even think of a direction to run in one of the biggest guys, who looked more like some gang member, stepped in front of him. Giving Piers a pointed look he turned back to Harry and sized him up.

"So this is the kid D has been picking on. How the mighty have fallen, right Potter?"

Harry stared at the tall teenager and a shiver ran down his spine. The look he gave him was piercing and held such loathing Harry didn't know whether to run like he planned or stand his ground.

"Looks like the Boy Who Lived cant even stand up against a few muggles."

Harry was shocked stiff. He looked at the sneer the thug was giving him. Nope, he didn't have to check his ears. Damn.

"Oh I know you pretty well Potter. I may not be part of your world but my parents were. No one likes a squib coming from a pure blood family but then again your Dark Lord destroyed my family. Took every penny from them and when they became useless he killed them. Not before he used that painful curse to nearly drive them insane. If you had just killed him like you said you did then they would still be alive!"

Harry was even more confused as this guys face turned a fierce red and his breathing increased with his yelling. Didn't he say he was a squib and hated by his pureblood family. Why would he want them back? He was only a few months old when he supposedly 'killed' Voldemort. Wait, someone in Surrey actually knew him! He needed to get his head together another fist was coming towards him and it was too late to even think of anything else.

A loud crack was heard and Harry's head jerked back. Pained flowed all around his head and blood flooded his throat and out his nose like a waterfall. He coughed some of it out but the metellic scent and taste told him he had much more left. His hands flew up to his nose but all he got was another blast of pain. His nose was broken and by a muggle no less. Malfoy would be estatic to know.

"What happened to you Potter? Can't take a hit? Come on fight back you wanker!"

Harry was trying to get his eyes from tearing and wondering where his glasses were. Maybe if he let them kick him around a bit he could go home without being sent to Azkaban for using magic in front of these muggle was a gasp in front of him. What was happening now? He looked around and saw several blurs and one that looked like Piers back away. The blur that looked like the squib was side ways but sort of looking at him. What was he doing?

"You'll pay for what that man did to my family. You'll pay for what my family did to me! And I'll get to show the whole world that you are no better than anyone!"

"Shit Potter! Run you idiot! Hey Gregory put that thing down!"

"Shut it Piers! You and D thought he should drop dead didn't you? Well I'm just gonna spead up the process! Maybe you should leg it Potter, I'll give you five seconds before I shoot."

Oh! Well now everything makes sense. The thug Gregory had a gun and is planning on shooting him. Great. Why didn't wizards think of those? Voldemort would have been dead a long time ago. But then again why didn't Voldemort think of muggle warfare? He would have surely won the war by now! Did Gregory just say five?

"Four!"

Harry decided thinking wasn't very good for his health and ran like Filch was on his tail. Stumbling through the woods and trying to see beyond his lack of glasses and pain from his nose Harry expected to trip any moment now. A gun shot off to his right alerted him that his time was up. There were several foot falls behind him. Another gun shot shot off to his left. Even closer than the last.

"Oi, Potter stop running!"

Yeah right. He had his wand on him but could a protego or some other shield charm work against a bullet from a gun at who knows how fast? Two more shots just above his head. Damn. Harry tried to run sharply right but stummbled over a log and ran straight into a tree shoulder first. The contact with the ground on the same shoulder put a blast of pain throughout his body. Rolling over to his back something that definetly felt like a foot made solid contact with his stomach.

"Didn't get very far did you Potter? Thought you could really escape from me! Ha! What a bloody joke! Guess waving around that grotty stick around is useless ain't it Potter?"

Harry stared dazedly at the bloke now standing above him. Each leg was on either side of him and digging into his sides. The pain intensified slightly at the careless touch. The bloke, his name was Gregory right, was pointing something at him now. Right, the gun. He was the savior of the wizarding world. The defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Boy-Who-Lived. He was about to be killed by a muggle gun that has been around for hundreds of years and there wasn't a single spell against it! Maybe if he could get his wand from his pocket and aim at the thug he could blast him away far enough to run away again or better yet knock him unconcious.

"Piers! Mate c'mere and give potter his glasses."

Piers shuffled over and jabbed Harry's frames back on his face. Piers quickly walked back and huddled with the other boys that didn't find Harry Hunting much fun anymore.

"Good now you can see! Now you can watch as I pull this trigger and shoot you right into that bleeding scar of yours!"

Harry had managed to get his wand out but he was choking slightly from the blood filling his mouth. He saw Gregory point and cock the gun back. Was that what they called a revolver? Damn.

"Aw is little Harry crying now? Are you going to beg me for your life you pouf? No? Too bad. Now lets see what you look like dead."

The tears that had welled up from the pain had finally fallen as he turned his head to the left and coughed up blood. His throught now clear Harry whipered Expelliarmus and watched as Gregory flew backwards into the boys hiding behind him. With as much strenth he had left Harry picked himself off the floor and sprinted off further into the woods. A shot went off to his left hitting a tree he had put his hand on to steady himself. Not looking back Harry tried to use the trees as shields and looped around them.

How many bullets did that type of gun have anyway? Uncle Vernon called his a six-shooter. Did that mean it only had six bullets? That means there were only one left! Nope there weren't any left now.

The last shot had hit him. The pain seared all over his back and he fell face first onto the floor of the woods. Stars covered his vision and intense shots of pain racked his body. It was too painful to tell where and if it was fatal. Not chancing his wounds Harry stayed as still as possible when footsteps neared his head.

"Ha! Potter your lucky I missed your head!"

Gregory kicked him swiftly in the side and walked away.

"Wait are we just gonna leave'em here?"

"Oi! You wanna carry that lump all the way back to the park? I didn't think so. Leave him there. He's gonna die anyway. Lets go I'm nackered and it's gettin' cold."

Harry could hear the footsteps getting farther away and harder to hear. When he couldn't hear anything more but the frantic beats of his heart Harry began to panic. His vision was blackening at the edges and he was so cold. He didn't know any spells to heal and didn't know if the order was still watching his house. He couldn't die here. He had so much more to do. So many people to save and others to end. He wanted to see his family but not like this. His mum, his dad and Snuffles wouldn't want him to give up like this! He had to do something! He needed to be stronger! If only he could be like Sirius and change into an animal. He could have avoided all this.

The cold was making him numb. Or maybe it was the blood loss. He couldn't move either and now his vision was just a dim grey surrounded by black. Snape would... have... a ball... if... he... knew.


	2. Life changing

Sorry for the delay but I just finished my finals and now I am able to start writing all these stories in my head without much interruptions! So check out my other stories as well as my old one too! Thanks for all the alerts and favs! Thanks even more for the reviews... I know how people just read and leave but that just means you guys like me more and that brings great self-esteem to feed my lacking ego! XD So here is the second chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone!

Disclaimer: I own this disclaimer that says I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 Life changing

Something was tickling his ears. He could hear that squirrel digging nearby. The birds were too damn loud. Why are they so busy early in the morning? If that dragonfly didn't get off his ear he was going to eat it!

Uh...wait...what did he just say? Wait ... he was in the woods. He was running...no he was laying on the ground. He was shot... with a gun! For Merlins sake what the hell was sitting on him? He felt so heavy!

Harry slowly tried to actually open his eyes. He felt as if he had been asleep for a week! His head felt like it was spinning. As he opened his eyes without the frantic blinking he could see... green. Grass?

His face was facing a lot of grass and roots at the bottom of a tree. He breathed in but stopped when a sharp pain in his back racked his intire body. He trembled vilently and growled. Growled?

Harry tried to see if anything hurt before he moved. There was going to be no help in the middle of these woods and he didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. No matter how peaceful, calming, or at home he felt out here. That dragonfly was just not letting up! He flicked his ear back and forth to move it. When it did he saw it land on the root next to him. There was also something big and black in front of him. Without his glasses all the colors were looking a bit wierd. But he wasn't dizzy.

Checking himself he found that everything seemed fine except for his back. He felt a bit wierd around his back side as well but other than that he thought he had enough strength to at least get up from the ground. He knew his head was not meant to be bent that way. Oddly he wasn't uncomfortable. Laying on his stomach and his chin propped up on some root was really relaxing. He started to put his feet on the florr and slowly tried to raise his body off the ground.

Closing his eyes at the pain Harry lifted himself on shaking limbs. He concentrated on his breathing. The wind felt good on his back as well as the sun. He was warm but still sore. He wasn't really sure if he was even making sense anymore. He did know that he was starving. And that that damn squirrel was going to get it with all its chattering. How dare she throw that twig at him? He was not on her buried nuts because he wanted to be!

With another growl Harry flexed his back and thrusted his head up and opened his eyes to stare at the squirrel. It had stopped chattering but aimed another twig at him from her stop high up in the maple tree.

He hissed a bit at the pain in his back but it was slowly dulling and he started to notice something. What was up with his vision? The colors were a lot more vibrant than he was used to and he could actually see clearly! Screw the squirrel for now what the hell was going on? That black thing in front of his face hadn't moved. He shook his head gently at first but it wouldn't budge. He growled again and shook his head even more vigorously. Why wouldn't it come off! His legs were getting tired so he sat himself on his rear and tried to grab at the black mass in front of him.

"Whoa!"

Large black claws had leaped up to his face and he jerked back. Falling onto his back Harry ignored the slight sting from the bullet hole and tried to scramble away backwards trying to avoid whatever it was trying to attack him. He was frozen solid when he saw the belly of the beast. Quite literally.

"What in the bloody hell is going on!" Harry was staring at the dark grey belly of a lizard of some sort. Forelegs with claws and hind legs with more! A long black tail... whipped around stifly. Harry could hear himself breathing heavily but the unfamiliar chest was following it. Harry licked his lips and tried to calm down. He tried to wiggle his toes. The hindleg... claws wiggled in return. Harry gasped softly.

"No fucking way..."

That was very appropriate in this situation... he heard it on the telly once, although he couldn't see the picture because of Dudleys fat arse sitting right in front of it but..Screw it! He stared at his other claws... hands? He flexed those too. He had turned into some little lizard! Harry noticed the growling. What lizard growled? At least he wasn't a snake. He didn't know how he was going to explain that one to Ron and Hermione. Or any of the other Gryfindors. Or anyone for that matter he couldn't talk! Wait... yes he could! What the bloody hell was going on?

Harry decided that staying on his back was not good for bullet wound so as he started to turn over onto his left side a strange feeling tingled his back, or was it his side? Looking down at himself Harry noticed he had... wings.

"So what in Merlins name does that make me? Some kind of dragon? No it cant possibly be... right?"

Harry monuevered himself so he wasn't laying on his newly found wing. As he stood on all four he stared at his wings. They were big. Bigger than he was and he thought he was pretty big considering that his back had all of these sharp looking spikes running along it and down to his...tail. Yeah it was still wagging back and forth swiftly. Just underneath it was his wand. The holly wood clean and polished gleaming under the rising sun set it clearly apart from the other dull twigs and sticks lying about.

Harry turned himself around on unsteady legs. This four legged thing was going to get some real practice, hopefully, real soon. The wamd was now directly below his face, er snout, no er muzzle? Anyway Harry just stared at it. It wasn't like he could pick it up. He did have five claws... maybe one acted like a thumb did. Better not try it though. With his luck he might just break his wand. That would be even more difficult to explain. Maybe by the time he did he would have changed back and wouldn't have to tell anyone for a very long time or when he was ready. Hopefully that would take a very long time.

The Dursleys were going to kill him. He needed to change back sometime before they returned and although this form was starting to grow on him he ddin't want to be stuck this way. Harry started to flex his back to check if there was still any pain. it had been fading ever since he woke up. maybe dragons healed differently than humans. You would think he had tried to study them after his heads up on the first task fourth year. He sure as hell was going to now. Maybe he could write to Charlie Weasely. He was in Romania with all those dragons. He would know more than some book, at least hands on experience had to have more value. Dammit wait was making all that racket.

Harry started to tilt his head left and right to catch the sound again. It was like crunching. Like twigs under someones shoe. Someone was coming. Harry stumbled behind a tree out of instinct. The sounds came from behind and it set off a low growl in his throat.

"POTTER!"

"Now Severus did you have to yell like that?"

"Yes, Albus I did."


	3. Surprise?

Summary: Post OoTP Another Harry is an animagus story. Harry decides to take a long walk after his relatives leave for a weekend long trip. He runs into some unsavory characters and gets shot. Sometimes he wishes that he wasn't The Boy Who Lived but he never could be normal could he? pairings Severus Snape and Harry Potter male/male Dont like then go away!

Disclaimer: I own this disclaimer that says I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 Surprise?

"You drag me all the way out here to the suburbs to round up your little boy-wonder when he is probably just lost out here and waiting for someone to find him and drown him in sympathy."

"Ah but Severus my boy he could also be in grave danger and in need of help. Besides you were not busy when I floo called you into my office."

"Actually I was quite busy on my next potion to exhibit at the potion masters guild convention."

"Ah yes but that is not for some time is it? It can wait until your return, now I know you have that nifty little spell in your arsenal to track certain lost lambs!" A large smile graced the century age old face. Snape damned the twinkle in his eyes to all seven levels in hell. Little spell indeed. Snape had to hold back the insanely strong urge to roll his eyes and snort. Waving his wand a bit the tip began to glow a soft white.

"Harry Potter." The wand immediately flared up a bright orange. Snape was slightly surprised at the pull that accompanied the color. The spell was meant to point his wand slightly in the direction of the person named and the redder the color the closer he was. Now where was the Potter brat? Walking slightly to their left they came upon some trees with holes in them. One even had what looked a scratch, a very deep scratch. Snape shared a quick look with the headmaster. Only one thing in the muggle world could do such damage. Snape only ever had fleeting thoughts to the technology that muggles could utilize. He also knew how dangerous many could be. Maybe it was a prank. The boy was related to that damned Marauder after all and was close to the other members as well. Snape was trying to convince himself it was a very elaborate prank. The wand was turning red the further they walked and he hoped the brat would just pop up and laugh in their faces so he could properly throttle the Boy-Who-Lived.

"We're close. He's probably listening to us right now and waiting for the right moment to..." Snape never thought he would see this.

"Severus my boy, is that a dragon?"

"Yes Albus. It is." And what a gorgeous dragon it was. He'd never seen anything like it.

Harry couldn't believe it. Snape of all people was here. He rather preferred that Dumbledore had come with anyone but him. He'd even put up with Moody. Just thinking of Snape made him growl. Looking at them he could see them tense. Well of course he was a dragon! He couldn't very well speak English now could he? The stinging in his back was still there but as he concentrated on moving to stand on all fours properly he could ignore it.

Turning to face them properly Harry tilted his head from side to side just looking at them then he stared. The bright red pulsing light coming from Snapes wand was annoying. He had to hold back the hot feeling in his throat. It tasted kind of spicy but it also relaxed him a bit. Was he the fire breathing type of dragon. Oh he hoped so! That Hungarian Horntail looked absolutely wicked at the Triwizard tournament. Having it blow fire was bloody fantastic... now that it wasn't aimed at him.

"Albus I think Potter has gone a bit too far." Snape had a fierce sneer stuck onto his face while Dumbledore bent down to the dragons eye level. He didn't have to go far because the dragons head reached to mid chest. It was a rather small thing to Ablus but very gorgious. He could not recognize any species quite like him. Bending a bit more he could see it was a boy. Staring a bit longer the headmaster noticed it's eyes. Something clicked and he observed the dragon in a whole new light.

"Severus can you tell me it's descriptive features and anything that it may remind you of?"

Taken off guard Severus thought of his request and he too stared at the dragon.

"Well it is obviously a dragon. It's scales are a pitch black with a hint of a midnight blue. Not the common horns of any dragon that usually have none or up to three but this one has many small ones all throughout the top skull but doesn't have any along its spine. Everything else is pretty smooth, pointed ears hidden amongst the horns, long hair tips his tail, too large wings compared to his body. Other than that he is completely proportional and average."

The dragon did something a kin to a snort and black smoke came from his nose. Was he glaring at him? It's just great that the first dragon he has ever come this close to would have an ego. The potions professor heard the old man with him chuckle slightly but chose to ignore it.

"What of his eyes Severus?"

Moving his gaze to the eyes of the beast Severus paused. They were green. Emerald Green. Just like Lily's.

"I think you can stop that spell now Severus." Snape could now see the frantic pulsing of the spell and cancelled it. Surely it couldn't be?

"Harry my boy is that you?"

Harry immediately perked up at this. He thought it would be a lot harder for him to convince them of who he was. Looking at Dumbledore he could recognize the twinkle. He nodded.

"Thank goodness. At least we know you are alright now. Have you been practicing to become an animagus Harry?"

The dragon shook his head side to side. Of course not! He huffed through his throat and planted his arse down with his tail flicking side to side agitatedly. His wings twitched closed to his sides.

"How did you change then my boy? It was thought almost impossible to have a magical creature as an animagus form."

"Albus I think we have more pressing matters to concern our selves with." Although he loved the old man like a father there was a lot he didn't know. Which was basically everything about the muggle world. He didn't recognize the signs around him like Severus could. There were several people here and it wasn't for a picnic.

"Oh? How so?"

Snape looked pointedly at the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him. "You unfortunately know nothing about muggles. I would like to know how Potter came to be in this situation."

"I'm afraid that I do not understand. What could muggles possibly have to do with this?"

Dumbledore had risen up straight and looked between his two boys. Severus was the son he never had and Harry was his grandson he always wanted. Looking down he saw that Harry was looking away from Severus. Did he know what his potions master was speaking about.

"Harry do you understand what Severus is asking about?"

Harry cursed the dungeon bat. Why did he have to be so damn nosy? Harry tried to give a shrug.

Severus had had enough of this. He wanted to go back to his dungeons and finish his project. His curiosity would only let him leave until Potter answered him. Even if it was just by nodding his stupid little head! "Then why don't I help you. What in Merlin's name did you do to get shot at?" That had gotten him a strange look from the headmaster.

"I thought we were talking about muggles. Did someone shoot a spell at you Harry?"

Harry shook his head back and forth. How the hell did he know that? Wasn't Snape a pureblood? Or was he a half-blood like him. No he couldn't be? Could he?

"He was not shot at with a spell Albus. There is a muggle invention that allows a person to shoot small projectiles at a person faster than any spell a witch or wizard could ever make. All you have to do is point and pull it's trigger. The bullet that comes out is the size of a small pebble but the speed it comes out can nearly make it impossible to dodge. It can penetrate right through a person and if aimed right can kill instantly. If shot at all there is an immense pain. There are hundreds of different types of such a contraption. Some small enough to fit into your pocket and others bigger than your person. Small ones can hold up to four bullets." Snape paused to look over the boy. Nothing on him but behind him was a puddle of dried blood. The darkest part of the woods natural floor.

"Well at least we know your not hurt my boy. We were very worried when the wards fell at the Dursleys. That only happens if you are in dire need of help. Did something happen to make you change? Was it one of those _gums with mullets_ you saw that frightened you to change?" Harry couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Albus its a _gun with bullets_. Not a piece of _candy_ with a ridiculous hairstyle." Snape watched pointedly at the boy. Harry just knew he couldn't lie to the headmaster and even more so now with his know-it-all professor here. He nodded his head slowly.

Snape just glared at the brat turned dragon. "So you out ran this thing did you Harry?" Snape glared at the boy harder after Albus' question. The dragon lowered his head but looked up at them. A soft whine whispered through the air. One of his wings twitched.

"You were shot. That's why you changed the pain had become too much. Probably from blood loss. Your magic decided that your human form was too _weak _to handle it."

"Is this true? My word Harry how did this happen?" Albus was now down on his knees hovering over the black dragon looking for the aforementioned wound although his hands did not touch anything at the growl he received at his attempt. Dragons were such peculiar creatures. He wondered if they liked lemon drops. "There doesn't seem to be a wound anymore."

"The dragons healing would have solved that. To protect him from bleeding to death no doubt. Though that still doesn't explain why a magical creature. I guess even magic caters to _celebrities_."

Harry was really starting to hate being a dragon. He couldn't do anything while Snape chewed him out. Chew. He could bite the bloody dungeon bat! He felt himself growl. He raised his head a bit but his back arched higher and he could feel his tail strike the ground. He flared his wings and the urge to open his mouth was great. He glared at the man now sneering at him.

"What has gotten into you now? Fleas? You should have taken Hagrid with you since we are obviously dealing with a _creature _worthy of only his particular attention." Harry had had it! He let the urge rip through his chest and mouth. A roar screamed up at Snape and a pressure that could only had been magic pushed him back far enough to have him roll on his back and over his head to land not so gently on his stomach.

Albus looked at this fondly as only he ever could. "My that was impressive my boy. It seems we need to get back to Hogwarts though. That would have surely caught the attention of not a few muggles. We'll have Minerva take you through the process of turning back and controlling your transformations. I am sure Severus would be able to help Madam Pomfrey with any problems there after."

Snape had regained his bearings and of course glared at the Boy-Who-Would-Become-Ingredients. The dragon had looked surprised until it heckled its way to the floor. Harry was in stitches. He would definitely have to tell this to Ron and Hermione.

Albus had just watched this from his kneeling position. Seeing no need to break up a little rough housing. He could clearly see they were getting along fabulously. A great idea was just bound to pop up for the benefit of his two most favorite people. Although the idea he had in mind might not sit well with them he was sure they would come to appreciate it in time. They always did. "Well now that that's settled! Whose famished? I could go for some Shepherds pie right about now. Anyone else for some pie?"

0F55C917-8A65-9A23-9F1A-47A0C5D504DB

1.03.01


End file.
